


Deep Down《Supernatural／SD》

by night92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Supernatural，SD，單人性轉惡搞描述，各種OOC哈哈哈。時間線無視。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Deep Down《Supernatural／SD》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Supernatural，SD，單人性轉惡搞描述，各種OOC哈哈哈。時間線無視。
> 
> ★ 之前做夢夢見，有點久遠，不確定有沒類似文(肯定有吧Trickster那麼好搞)，但我是沒看過啦純粹是夢境內容。以前只記下開頭，回頭翻到決定寫完。15季就要完結了嗚嗚嗚好捨不得。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

看著床上那個隨意綁了兩束馬尾，只套著一件寬大黑色外衣，衣擺露出緊貼屁股線條的內褲卻混然不在意，正趴在床尾嘴裡叼著薯片對著電視裡的Scooby-Doo哈哈大笑的女人，Sam即將崩潰。

眼前的慘況得從前幾天開始說起。

當時他們剛處理完某個小鎮上藏著的食屍鬼，Dean不知道燒壞哪根神經，突發奇想地指著街上小電影院的海報，決定放棄汽車旅館裡垃圾食物搭配啤酒的頻道衝浪來上一場電影之夜。

Sam原先是拒絕的，勞累了一整天後，他只想回房整理記錄然後好好地洗個澡放鬆一會，順便查查附近還有沒有案件好確定明日回地堡的路程。但Dean總是有辦法說服他改變決定，總是。經過幾小時努力不懈的糾纏，Sam還是認命地抓著一桶爆米花和可樂跟著他踏進了電影院。

Sam覺得自己當時應該再堅定一些，最好堅定到讓他不省心的哥哥完全打消念頭。可惜他沒有，所以他真的活該落到這個下場。

看電影的過程沒有什麼波瀾，那是個沒什麼營養的喜劇場次，Dean塞著爆米花搭配可樂笑得東倒西歪，Sam吸了吸手中的蔬果汁，感受著黑暗中充滿笑聲的輕鬆氣息忽然覺得電影之夜的提議似乎也不是那麼糟。

去他的不那麼糟。

由於昨日便宜的旅館只剩下一張雙人大床的房型，入睡前他們兩個是一左一右的睡在兩邊。睜開眼睛的早晨，Sam發現有人正壓著他的手整個扒在他身上，他想當然的以為是睡姿糟糕的Dean，但手臂上過於柔軟觸感讓他直覺有些不對。豈止不對，當他掀開被子看見那個有著一頭濃密金棕長髮和豐滿胸部，只穿了一條寬鬆男式內褲的裸女時，Sam感覺整個世界都在眼前崩塌。

後來的尖叫和混亂就不提了，最後他坐在椅子上和裹住床單一臉生無可戀的Dean互相瞪眼，等待救兵之一的Rowena到來。

「噢，你還真是個甜心不是嗎，」紅髮的女巫進門後先是放肆地笑彎了腰，她拍拍只露出一顆頭的Dean，不顧她的閃避和怒視，語調優雅卻莫名尖刻的嘲笑，「讓我們來查查你出了什麼問題吧，小公主。」

經過最高強博學的女巫——她驕傲的自稱——鑒定後，確定那不屬於任何魔法的範疇，在此之前他們一直認為是某個極致無聊卻又效果強烈的巫術所造成的災難。

幸好聽聞消息而來的，W家專屬的風衣天使Cass拍拍翅膀，給他們帶來了解答。據說這件趣聞在某些消息靈通的生物間早已成為一場八卦談資。

又一場Trickster荒誕的惡作劇。

Sam覺得他們跟這些惱人的精靈生物的緣份實在深得令人反感。事發地點就在那間老舊的電影院，雖然沒有和Deam一樣特殊的狀況，但和他們看了同一場電影的觀眾們中有幾位幸運兒同樣發生了一些男人變出豐滿胸部和屁股、女人喉結突出肌肉暴漲的奇事，還登上了小報的八卦版面，只要稍微出去打聽就能收到消息。可他們從驚醒後一直太過驚恐，就連旅館房門都沒跨出去半步。

但令人安慰的是，這次的瘋狂變身並非Trickser之王Gabriel的手筆——要是又是那個渾蛋我一定掰斷他的小雞翅——Dean在一旁咬牙切齒，但不知為何，從巴掌大的臉蛋吐出來的咒罵似乎一點也沒達到它應有的氣勢。總之，普通的Trickster的力量無法支撐太久，鑒於罪魁禍首的精靈已經機警地從這個小鎮消失蹤影，Dean的性別危機大約幾天後就能夠自然解除。

「幾天後確切來說是幾天？！」Dean在被單裡發出慘叫，Rowena收著她的儀式用具又再次笑到不能自己，Sam總覺得她回頭就會和她兒子Clowley無私地分享這則趣事，連帶傳遍整個地獄。

「Cas，夥計，拜託，你難道不能直接解除嗎？」女性外表的Dean眨著一雙帶著水氣的綠眼哀求，Sam站在一旁看著她，表情一言難盡。

Cas遺憾的搖搖頭，委婉的說著他們的體系不同愛莫能助，並拍了拍Sam的肩膀建議他們最好立刻啟程回地堡，在Dean變回來前先別再外出了。

當然，那有什麼問題，倒不如說這根本是Sam心裡唯一的選項。他的哥哥變成了姐姐，這還不夠理由讓他們窩在地堡不見天日的尋找辦法爭取儘早解決嗎。

但顯然Dean不是這麼想的，可能原先他是想窩在地堡的房間內永遠不讓人看見他口中“對男性尊嚴帶來毀滅性打擊的可笑外表”，但自從也是救兵之一的Charlie帶著一袋的女性衣物和用品來過後他就改變心意了。

擁有男人一樣豪爽的Charlie妹妹受不了Dean關在房間裡自怨自艾，硬是把她打扮好拖出去附近鎮上的酒吧喝了一輪。Sam很感謝她從遠方趕來幫助，真的，但他現在寧願她當時根本趕不過來。

藉由這一次的酒吧之旅Dean突然意識到她的女性外表能夠帶來的各種好處，她照著Charlie的教唆勉強的朝著酒保微笑並眨了眨眼就被送了三輪酒，店裡請客；更不用說貼過來稱讚她的眼睛和外表的男人全都搶著請她喝一杯；最後痛揍了一個把手摸上她屁股的禿頭男時，更是獲得了整個酒吧的掌聲口哨和歡呼。

從那之後Dean就毫不避諱的開始頻繁外出，到各個用餐地點被送上各種優惠；扛上散彈槍要求出去打獵，頂著Charlie親手教授梳法的雙馬尾轟飛每一隻怪物發洩鬱悶；回到地堡後更是穿著Charlie提供的小內褲，套上一件外衣滿屋子亂逛。Sam不知道那女孩都亂教了Dean些什麼亂七八糟的東西。

噢，上帝。Sam已經很久沒想把這個詞掛嘴上了，特別是在知道祂某個隱藏的先知形象之後，但他實在忍不住，他甚至還眼睜睜地看著Dean坦蕩蕩的光著身體從淋浴間走出來，嚇得他退後好幾步撞在牆上，而罪魁禍首咧著嘴隨便套了件衣服，抓了包薯片就跳到床上開始享受。

「這是我的房間，Dean，」Sam忍無可忍的朝他喊道，「要看電視回你的房間。」

「但你的房間比較乾淨溫暖，」她睜著綠色的眼睛無辜的說，可怕的是那雙眼睛根本沒什麼改變，配著她的外表竟然一點也不違合，「別那麼小氣，Sammy。」說完還興匆匆的招呼他過來一起看。

Sam放棄地坐上床墊，內心只想嘆氣。Sam不知道Trickster的惡作劇是不是能影響到性格，但他發現Dean的某些習慣的確有了點改變，例如他現在竟然也跟著爬起來坐到他身前背靠著他的胸口繼續喀嚓喀嚓的吃起薯片。這種動作放在以前根本不可能出現。

「Dean。」Sam不知道自己還能做什麼了。

Dean還在專注的看著螢幕上卡通人物的蹦跳，她歪頭回了個疑問的音節，金棕色胡亂綁起的髮絲掃過Sam的下巴；原本Dean的身高體型就比他矮了些，變成了女人後更是大幅縮水，仿佛他雙臂一繞就能完全圈住，不是Sam不想這麼做，他們做過的可多了，但現在面對一個變成女性的Dean他暫時還是下不去手。

這一切實在太奇怪了，他熟悉的是那個金棕短髮，總是笑得一臉痞氣，身材結實肌肉勻稱，明明有著無數堅持卻還是容忍他每個越軌行為的哥哥。可眼前這個也是Dean，她翹著腳被卡通逗得大笑出聲，一隻手還不安分的在Sam的腿上拍打，讓一股難耐卻不陌生的熱度緩慢地蔓延。

Sam無力的發現，不管Dean變成什麼模樣似乎總能輕易挑動他的情緒，說不定下次他變成一隻黃金獵犬咬爛所有的傢具他都會忍不住喜愛的把他拉進懷裡搓揉，畢竟他本來就是狗派，然後再把他......不，等等。Sam立刻打了個冷顫叫停脫韁的思緒，他不能也不敢再想下去了。

被無法輕易擺脫的滿腦子詭異念頭和想像折磨著，Sam好不容易才挨到Scooby-Doo的播放結束，Dean也吃光那包家庭號薯片灌完三瓶啤酒，伸展了一下身體打了個呵欠。

「很晚了，Dean，回你房間睡吧。」這輩子最詭異的折磨終於結束，Sam鬆了口氣，他拍拍Dean纖細的手臂說。

「不，」床上長著Dean模樣的女人轉了轉眼珠露出一個Sam此時一點也不想看見的，代表了Dean內心“我要給我弟搞點事”想法的表情大聲宣佈，「我們今晚一起睡。」

「什麼？！」Sam激烈的嘗試反抗，「不，你別想，乖乖回你房間睡覺，酒鬼。」

可惜Sam的抗議無效，滿臉通紅的Dean不由分說的撲了上來，她笑嘻嘻的拉住Sam的脖頸，豐滿的上圍貼著他的胸膛。又是一項被Trickster影響的東西，Dean的酒量一向很好，但女性版本的顯然並不是如此，這個像隻松鼠吊掛在樹枝上還在吱吱亂叫的Dean根本已經醉過頭了。三瓶啤酒，說真的？那天他到底怎麼從酒吧回來的？

「你在緊張嗎，Sammy，」她驚奇的大笑，這個版本的Dean似乎特別愛笑，「你可別跟我說你不會應付女人，小處男。」

她不顧Sam的掙扎，硬是惡意地用豐滿的胸部蹭著他，「怎麼可能，是吧，想想Jessica，還有Ruby，」她細數著所有Sam過去有過交集的女人，有許多名字甚至連他自己也記不清了，Dean卻清清楚楚，「你可受歡迎了，Sammy小王子。」她說，語氣有著那麼一點憤恨，卻柔軟的像在撒嬌。

「這對你來說難道不像中了大獎？錯過可就沒有了，」她嘟囔著，嘴唇些微撅起，更加用力的勒住Sam的脖頸，「操一個女人總比操個硬邦邦的男人來得舒服吧。」邊說還邊用大腿不安分的蹭著他的腰側。

但她下一秒就被掀了出去，砸進床墊裡頭昏眼花，Sam肌肉糾結的臂膀立在兩側，頗具壓迫性的從上方望進她金綠色的眼裡。

「這就是這幾天你沒事只穿條內褲閒逛，總是來在我房間賴著不走的理由？」他的眼神有點危險地瞇著，「你在測試我？」

不知道為什麼，可能是彌漫在他們之間的逼供氣氛，或是自己心底某個不為人知的小心思，Dean仰著頭有些心虛的移開視線。Sam嘆了口氣。

「我以為我們已經解決這些問題了，考慮到我們一起經歷的所有事，」Sam的聲調聽起來有些疲憊，或許是因為這場風波，又或許是Dean總是深藏卻在不經意間被挖掘洩漏的那些不安影響了他，「我愛你，Dean，就只是你。如果有必要我可以不斷重複，你知道嗎，直到永恆，直到我們消逝，或直到鬼才知道在哪的最後一刻。」

「別懷疑我，」Sam說，深刻卻也帶著絲絲無力，「別測試我，Dean，在我這你永遠找不到你想要的答案。」

也許是Sam無可比擬的嚴肅剖白，以及此時姿勢壓迫的對視，Dean終於安靜了，她低下頭，不敢再看向Sam眼底和他如出一轍深埋的脆弱。

「我的錯，Sammy，」深吸一口氣，Dean非常自覺地開口，「我不是懷疑你，我只是、呃，就是，...總之，是我的錯。」她伸手穿過Sam的雙肩摟住他棕髮垂落的腦袋，「我只是希望你得到的都是最好的。」

「你一直都是最好的。」Sam把前額埋在Dean的肩窩，悶聲說道。

沒有修剪整齊的草坪，沒有陽光灑落的白色屋簷，沒有低吠從遠方奔來活潑的黃金獵犬，沒有倚在門前輕柔微笑的女孩，那又如何。他們有一座古老的地底地堡，有塞滿啤酒和生菜沙拉的冰箱，有物種性格歧異的朋友們，有永不離棄的Winchester家人。他們有彼此。

不算什麼甜美夢境，卻遠遠足夠。Sam親吻Dean的額角，閉上了眼睛。

等到下一次睜開眼，他向下一望，懷裡的人豪邁地將手跨在他的腰上，滿頭長度稍短的金棕頭髮，身軀溫暖精實，纖細的睫毛在下眼拉出一排細碎倒影，Sam緊盯著他熟睡中微開的嘴角。的確是貨真價實，獨一無二的Dean Winchester。

感謝上帝。他想。

即使祂是Chuck。

FIN


End file.
